A curable composition comprising a polymer having a hydrolysable silicon group at an end of a polyoxyalkylene chain (also called as a modified silicone polymer), undergoes moisture-curing to form a cured product which is excellent in rubber elasticity. Therefore, the curable composition is widely used as an adhesive, a coating agent or a sealing material. Especially, a curable composition made of a polymer having a methyldimethoxysilyl group at an end of a polyoxyalkylene chain, is widely accepted in a market as a sealing material due to its excellent elastic physical property
(Patent Document 1).
Further, a curable composition containing a polymer having a polyoxyalkylene chain and a trialkoxysilyl group, has a high curing rate and a high crosslink density, whereby it is useful as a fast curable adhesive, coating agent or sealing material (Patent Document 2).
The curable composition may be a curable composition comprising a specific polymer having a polyoxyalkylene chain and a trialkoxysilyl group bonded to the polyoxyalkylene chain terminal through a —OCH2CH2CH2— or —SCH2CH2CH2— group, or a specific polymer having a polyoxyalkylene chain and a trialkoxysilyl group bonded to the polyoxyalkylene chain terminal through an urethane bond, and a compound having an amino group and an alkoxysilyl group (Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-03-072527
Patent Document 2: JP-A-03-047825
Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-245482